object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Glasses
Glasses is a male contestant on Object Invasion. He was first placed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before being placed on the Winning Whales in Evade from the Crowd. In the same episode, Glasses gets eliminated. Appearance He appears to be a usual pair of grey glasses, usually keeping one eye on one lens. Changes Pre-Episode 1 He has a yellow frame with cyan, transparent, square shaped lens under it. Both the frame and the lens are filled in with a gradient. Episode 1 Glasses' frame has changed to green, and the lens aren't see-through and are more trapezium shaped than square. The gradients have been removed, and now the lens have two lines on them. Episode 2 You can now see the other side of the frame and the glasses are now transparent again and filled with a gradient. Episode 3 The glasses frame is now filled with a green gradient and the lens are now a darker shade of blue. The lens are also semicircles now. Episode 4 The design was heavily changed, with the lens actually been ovals and in between the frame. The colors have now changed to being different shades of grey, with the outline of the lens being slightly blue.The lens also have tint shines. Episodes 5-6 The lens are now grey with the frames slightly longer and having the line separating the front and side gone. The lens also have a circle shine now. Episode 7 His outlines are darker and the line separating the front and side of the lens has returned. Personality Glasses is one of the more intelligent players in game, always having ideas and making good points. However, he is also seen to get annoyed pretty easily, as well as being overlooked by the other contestants. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, he goes up to Elastic Band and Ethan and asks what they want to do. In the formation of the teams, he is sent to the Dank Memes. During the challenge, when Lego sends Cup, Button and Breath Mint to get chocolate, Glasses asks what the rest of them will do and Lego just tells them to hang out. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Glasses greets Button as he gets out of jail, but wonders where Breath Mint is. When it is revealed Button sent Breath Mint to annoy Lamp, he asks why he did that as he found him to be cool. Button replies by making a pun by saying that he was too bright, causing Glasses to leave before he makes another one. During the bowling challenge, Glasses gets a strike, and remarks that the Kool Aid Man would be impressed, which he is. His team loses In Chilled to the Bone, he hands iPad a wrench so he can fix the recovery center. At the elimination he gets the least amount of likes, with 4. Despite this, he only gets 7 dislikes, so he's safe. He isn't chosen to do the race, so he just watches. In Never the Same, when Cup is missing and Slingshot says he'll come back eventually, Glasses says that he doesn't know that and that Cup could have gotten kidnapped, though it doesn't change Slingshot's mind. After later hearing that Phone is missing too, he blames Coffee for pointing out that he's gone and making them find two people instead of one. During the challenge to find them, Coffee suggests looking around the site for evidence and Glasses compliments this idea. When Coffee uses some DNA on a tracker to locate Cup, Glasses asks where it says he is. In a mistake in the episode, Glasses appears on the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage after Dollar decides that they should run through the sewers, and Glasses says he has a map of the island so they can navigate through them. In Snow More Puns, during the challenge before they have a snowball fight, Glasses proposes making a fort, only for Slingshot to mention that's an obvious move. After Lego and Pool decide on making a fort in a tree, Glasses instead suggests they make a fort on a hill, giving them a high velocity point. Lego says that'll tire them out, but Glasses insists that they'll get used to it if they try. Lego still goes with Pool's idea, and he whispers to Cakey that Lego will regret this later. As they attempt to build the fort, Lego, Pool and Glasses starts to notice the team isn't doing much, with Glasses asking why they couldn't cooperate more. Once Cakey burns a tree by typing too fast on her phone and retaliates by throwing a snowball, Glasses tells her to calm down and help, but she refuses, saying she's too busy trying to text someone. This prompts a slight argument between her and Lego, but Glasses breaks it up. He then asks Water how the snowballs are turning out, which wasn't turning out very well since Notebook Paper wasn't helping. He demonstrates to Notebook Paper how to make a snowball, asking him if he could the simple task, but instead he makes a snowball in a shape of a square. Glasses is frustrated with this, but Water says it'll work fine, calming him down. When the fort gets hit, Glasses tells Lego they should have went with his idea. After the snowball fight (which his team wins at), he says that the experience was crazy. In The Crate Outdoors, when Lego proposes that he, Cup and Button should all push one crate since they don't have arms and would even things out, Glasses asks why being evened out and if it would make sense if they put people with or without arms together. Despite his question being answered with Lego saying that his idea is the one which counts, he does get placed with Pool. They manage to push the crate relatively quickly, but Glasses is relieved they got the crate to end, saying that his frame would have snapped if they went any further. Despite the teams efforts', they end up losing the challenge, and are up for the first contestant vote elimination. Before the elimination, Lego blames everyone else on the team, saying that their ideas weren't good enough. Some of the Mangoes speak up to him, including Glasses, stating that Lego's own ideas don't work all the time and they have good ideas as well. Glasses, as of most of the others, votes for Lego. He himself, along with everyone else except for Lego and Cakey, receive no votes. Notebook Paper then cheers that he's safe before demanding a prize, followed by Glasses telling him to stop. In Evade from the Crowd, Glasses is put on a new team due to the teams splitting into three. When said team is called "The Winning Whales," Bread shows annoyance that he's being associated with a massive fish. Glasses points out that they're mammals, but this only gets him an angry glare from Bread. When the team goes through the sewer, Glasses points out that it's very dark, leading them to remember they forgot flashlights, so they go back for them. They end up in the city and eventually Glasses sees Phone and Cup and alarms the team about them. But when the rest look, they've made their escape with the help of being covered up by a truck. Bread scolds Glasses for putting them off guard, but he swears he saw them. The Aquatic Avocados win the challenge, leading everyone else, Glasses including to be up for elimination. It is unknown who he voted for, but he himself gets 3 votes, tied for the most with Elastic Band, so they're both up for elimination. Glasses wants to say one last thing before he's knocked to Limbo Island, so he starts to say something before randomly pausing half way through and bracing himself. After a moment of silence, he gets relieved that he wasn't knocked off before getting to finish his sentence, and begins to say what he was going to again but gets flung halfway through. Gallery to view the gallery.]] Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Eliminated Category:Males Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Winning Whales Category:7th Boot Category:8th Boot Category:7/8th Boot Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:High School Category:Characters Category:Mean